


Monster Skin, Gentle Heart

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Vilrthis, a light-sided Sith, faces down two Jedi with the intent of killing them.





	Monster Skin, Gentle Heart

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

Vilrthis breathed in sharply, his body filling up with the familiar desire to see and taste blood. He let that particular lust fuse with his rage, mixing them into an even more powerful desire to cause terror and fear everywhere around him. 

He tightened his grip on his lightsabers, their orange-red blades casting deep shadows onto the surface of his mask and clothing in the darkness of the night. Naturally, they did that to the jedi too, who he had been tracking for most of the day, and who were now backed into a corner.

Vilrthis clashed one of his blades again with the older jedi, a dark-haired human woman, while defending himself with his other one. He took certain pleasure when sensing the fear that managed to occasionally slip through the jedi’s mental defenses. “Back down now,” Vilrthis growled, his voice sounding quite foreign to his own ears, as it burned with excessive heat and desire to hurt.

Before the jedi that he was blade locked with could open her mouth, he saw the younger one darting towards them from the corner of his eyes. “We will never surrender to the likes of you!” the Togruta yelled, but her defiance did nothing to mask the fear that reeked from her. 

Or the fact, that she had left herself defenseless in this brazen attack. Vilrthis smirked under his mask, and squeezed his free lightsaber while everything slowed down around him. Only a little bit more, and-

“Nasdir, no-!” the older jedi yelled, but it was too late, as Vilrthis’ lightsaber was already sticking through the Togruta’s chest. Her expression changed from defiance to utter confusion, and the blue lightsaber in her hand shut down, as the life left her eyes. She collapsed to the ground, and Vilrthis quickly brought the saber back to defend himself.

Only to realize that there was no need to do that. 

The good, burning sensation in his mind that radiated through his whole body, made him sick to the stomach as soon as he saw the living jedi’s face. It was twisted in pain, her Force filling the air with sadness and starting anger. Vilrthis could feel a small part of himself wanting to tap into that misery, but he shoved the thought aside, and his bloodlust waned.

So, when the jedi backed away from him and dashed to her apprentice, Vilrthis’ couldn’t strike her down. He was only able to stare how the woman cradled the Togruta in her arms. And, despite not crying, the intensity of her sorrow was dizzying to feel through the Force.

“Can I-” Vilrthis started, but swallowed hard. It was difficult, as was the act of dragging in breath. He didn’t know how he could continue his words, but he wanted- needed to lessen the pain inside him somehow. He took a step forward, but stumbled back when the jedi turned to him sharply. 

“You’re a monster,” she hissed through her teeth, and an unruly anger raised its head amidst her sadness. “I’m sorry-” “No, you’re not!” the woman snapped, and despite being the older one of the two jedi, Vilrthis could now see that she was much younger than he had first thought. 

“You killed her! She was more than a Padawan to me- she was like my sister! And you… you-”

The jedi squeezed her lightsaber, breathing out shakily. Vilrthis was prepared to defend himself, even though he didn’t want to, but to his surprise the woman’s grip loosened after a few seconds. The turmoil in her Force was gone as fast as it had appeared, leaving only lingering breadcrumbs of sadness and anger behind.

“Do what you must,” she said, looking him with eyes that showed no fear. “Kill me too, so we can get this over with. You have more than proven yourself against us-” she petted the Togruta’s head, and smiled softly at her, “-so I know that I won’t get far alone.”

Vilrthis’ face was twisted into a mix of deep disbelief and sorrow. He had expected her to fight back, not do something like this. He hesitated, but made up his mind when the jedi continued to wait for her death calmly, being ready to welcome it like an old friend.

Vilrthis breathed in and out, and put his lightsabers back to his belt. The jedi’s brows furrowed a little, but he paid no attention to it. He reached for his mask, and pulled it away to reveal his face. The woman’s eyes widened, and when he started taking steps forward again, she remained quiet, and merely tightened her hold of her Padawan.

He knelt down at her level, his face showing nothing but sadness and empathy. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, the words coming straight from his heart. The jedi stared at him, and Vilrthis could feel her Force trying to wrap around him. Not threateningly, but curiously, wanting to know whether he was speaking the truth or not.

He allowed her to search his feelings, the touch of light feeling odd, but calming at the same time. “What are you going to do with me?” the woman asked, after withdrawing away from him. Vilrthis tensed up a little, knowing that his master wasn’t going to be pleased if he let her go. But…

“You can leave,” he said, the words surprising both him and the jedi. However, Vilrthis knew that they were the right ones, as the tightness in his throat disappeared, allowing him to breathe freely once more.

“Thank you,” the jedi whispered, picking up her Padawan’s body off the ground. She rose up, and Vilrthis followed. “If you ever need to…” the woman started, but Vilrthis shook his head. “My place is here,” he said firmly, and the jedi watched him silently for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face.

“My offer still stands,” she finally said, and a small smile appeared on her lips that Vilrthis answered to with his own. “You should head east. We have less patrols in there searching for you,” he said, and the jedi nodded. “Stay safe.”

“You too,” Vilrthis said, watching how the woman disappeared into the darkness. He felt strangely calm, and not at all nervous while putting on his mask, before starting to walk back to report that he had found nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
